


Hanging on the Telephone

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a boring day at work, all Rom wanted to do was shut his eyes for two minutes. Too bad an unexpected phone call put paid to those plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging on the Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> More Show by Rock!!, this time for the chastity device/orgasm control square on my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) card. Big hugs as always to [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) for the beta! :D
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All characters used in this story are the property of Sanrio.

Another slow day at the office. Rom was having problems keeping his eyes open as rows of numbers swam in front of them. He’d spent too long at rehearsals last night, and then they’d gone out to eat… He should’ve known better, but a big bowl of ramen with extra toppings was something he couldn’t pass up. Maybe he could just close his eyes for a couple of seconds, his boss might not even notice. Or he could claim he was taking a power nap to refocus and concentrate his mental energies? Yeah, that had just enough management-speak in there that it just might work.

His eyelids had barely had a chance to droop when the phone rang. So much for that nap…

“Rom speaking.”

“So short! Is that what you call customer service?” Rom could almost see sparkles coming out of the receiver as the caller spoke.

“It’s an internal number. Do I even want to know how you got hold of it, Shuu?”

“I have my ways.”

“I’ll bet.” Rom quickly glanced around to make sure no-one was coming and hunched down over his desk, lowering his voice as he spoke. “Why are you calling? Haven’t you got a show to glitz yourself up for?”

“Later. I’m in this big old hotel room all by myself and started thinking about the last time we shared a hotel together. Do you remember it?”

Rom’s knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on the receiver. Yes, he remembered. How could he forget? “I do. Now, if that’s all…”

Shuu let out an airy chuckle before replying. “The bed was so tiny, wasn’t it? I don’t know how I fit on it, let alone with you on top of me.”

“Shuu…” Despite the warning note in his voice, it was all too easy to picture Shuu lying there on his plush hotel bed as he spoke, fancy clothes in disarray as he rubbed his free hand all over his body. Or maybe he was naked. Yeah, that would be perf… Shaking his head, Rom leaned over and switched his desk fan on to try and alleviate the flush spreading across his cheeks and wipe the images from his mind. He needed to get Shuu off the phone, yet found himself increasingly reluctant to hang up.

“Oh, that’s right, we didn’t stay on the bed long, did we?” There was a breathless hitch to Shuu’s voice now that hadn’t been there at the start of the call. “The bed was creaking so much we ended up on the floor and you fucked me on all fours. We made such a mess…” 

Rom’s trousers grew uncomfortably tight as he remembered the scene. Shuu’s hair had been black streaked with purple back then, and he hadn’t bothered to remove his makeup before coming to bed, leaving his eyes ringed with eyeliner. By the end of the night, all that was left of it were patchy black smudges on his cheeks as they lay together in a contented heap, tails intertwined. In Rom’s opinion, Shuu had never looked better.

Checking over his shoulder again that he was still on his own, Rom reached down and loosened his belt and fly. Not to do anything, just to… relieve some tension. Yeah. And he certainly didn’t grunt in appreciation as cool air from the fan reached his heated cock. Of course, now that his cock was free, it was far too tempting to touch it. Just a couple of strokes. For old time’s sake, seeing as Shuu wasn’t going to hang up any time soon and was panting down the line in a seriously distracting fashion. His fingers found their way inside the waistband of his boxers, drifting against the head, down the length of the shaft, and then around to cup his…

Rom jumped as a growl unintentionally left his lips. Had anyone heard that? 

He was lucky that his corner cubicle afforded him a little more privacy than one of the more open desks, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t the chance of someone walking in on him. He had to remember where he was. Hell, he had to remember that not so very long after the night in question, Shuu walked out to embark on his glittering new career. That helped take the edge off a little. 

There was renewed anger to his voice when he spoke again. “You don’t need me to remember all this. Why are you calling?”

“I told you, I’m lonely.” Shuu’s voice turned serious for the barest second, then there was a sudden intake of breath and Rom knew exactly where he was touching to produce that kind of moan. “This bed is so big, we could… Ahh… We could do anything we wanted. Or you could fuck me on the floor again. Do it so hard I’ll be limping on stage tonight. Would you like that?”

Rom’s fingers curled into a fist as Shuu’s words turned into a string of increasingly heated moans. He couldn’t let himself be distracted by this, and yet he still couldn’t bring himself to hang up. Sliding his hand into his boxers again, he gripped the base of his cock hard. The urge to let go and start stroking was strong, his cock was throbbing so much, and he could feel sweat starting to roll down his brow with the effort of not touching himself. By the time Shuu let out one final, orgasmic cry, Rom was certain he’d cracked the case of the phone from the strain.

Shuu, smug bastard that he was, sounded far too pleased with himself when he regained enough composure to speak. “Have you taken your break yet? I know you haven’t, your work routine is so strict. I’m sending you some details… Don’t take too long though.”

The call went dead as a text popped up on Rom’s mobile with the name and address of the hotel, along with a photo of Shuu that left nothing to the imagination. Rom knew what he’d be doing with his lunchbreak. He just had to hope he didn’t explode before he got there…


End file.
